YYH Drabble Anthology
by crazykitsune17
Summary: I decided to take 'Welcome Back' and turn it into a set of drabbles. I will post some of my older drabbles here as well. Most of these will involve Kurama or have yaoi. Just so ya know... Update 3 27: Pathetic
1. Welcome Home

A/N: I don't know what this is, but I've just been in this "Kurama" mood for a while, so I decided to write this. Not really a drabble, not really a story. I suppose it's one of those "PWP" things? Eh. Whatever. Just read it. It's great for people with not a lot of time on their hands. :)

* * *

**Welcome Back**

by crazykitsune17

* * *

Running his hands over his dark hair, massaging the scalp and his lover's lips, Kurama moaned in ecstasy. He hadn't seen his lover in over a week, and he missed him sorely. His lips, his fiery passion, the wamth of his tanned skin – even the painful, sharp love bite of his ivory-tipped fangs… In school, Kurama had been pining for them, absently rubbing the sensitive spots on his neck where he had left his marks of passion. His concentration wandered, especially in the late afternoons, and he always found himself staring into the depths of trees, hoping to find his lover hiding there, ruby eyes staring at him in an almost stalker-like manner…

Of course, he was never there.

During the nights, Kurama would glance out his window and up at the stars, trying to find a spot of red among the heavens – a glinting red that would remind him of his lover's eye… Of course, he could conjure up an image of his lover even without a visual reminder, easy as pie. In a second he could see his lover's face; in two seconds, his lover's penis.

Luckily, tonight was the night he came back. Overjoyed and excited, Kurama rushed to the windowsill to pull his lover inside, and it wasn't two seconds before he even stepped into the room when the fiesty redhead was "welcoming him back".

"Kistune--!"

Kurama wouldn't let him finish. His lips were still firmly magnetized to his lover's.

Finally, he let go, hands still on his lover's waist, holding him close. "God, I missed you."

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "I can tell."

Kurama smiled, releasing Hiei. He stepped away to sit on the edge of his window, and he stared out into the setting sun. It was so peaceful, the deep shade of orange against soft purple – his favorite blend of colors.

Hiei snorted. "What, that's it? You're just going to leave me here waiting?"

Kurama shrugged. "You do it to me all the time."

"Your old foxy ways are coming back, piece by piece, Kurama. And not necessarily your good qualities, you thieving bastard."

Kurama turned to face his lover, a serene look on his pale face. He flipped his crimson bangs out of his emerald and eyes and just smiled. "And what, dear Hiei, have I stolen from you?"

"Hmph. Nothing important."

_Just my heart, baka kitsune._

A smirk. Hiei's back stiffened, and he had to fight to keep from looking away.

For a minute, he thought he saw a glint of gold in his lover's eyes.

* * *

-crazykitsune17- 


	2. Pathetic

A/N: Uhhh… angst?

* * *

**2.) Pathetic

* * *

**

Hn. You're so pathetic, Kurama. Sitting like you always do in some mopey position or another. Sitting under trees, at your desk, on your bed. Sometimes you even carry a book with you and pretend to read it, but your eyes aren't seeing the words. What, do you think I'm stupid?

I know you're looking at me, Kurama. Pathetically ridiculous.

And you think I don't notice. That's laughable. I'd have to be as dumb as a human not to pick up on the fact that you like me.

Those smiles. Those _hideous_ looks you give me with your large green eyes. Green isn't even your natural color! They should be gold. I liked you better when they were.

Stop it! Stop looking at me that way! I'm not a man of empty threats, and I will not hesitate to kill you if you ever do so much as touch me ever again. And I don't mean touch me as accidentally brush shoulders. I can handle that. It annoys me that you humans don't give me any personal space, but it's tolerable. I think you _know_ what I'm talking about, ningen.

The past is gone, and you're not at all who you used to be.

I can still see you staring. My hands slither down to the hilt of my sword so maybe now you'll get the picture.

That's right. Keep reading your book, Kurama.

* * *

-crazykitsune17-


End file.
